lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Нолдор
Нóлдор (англ. Noldor | ед. ч. нóлдо (noldo)) – род эльфов Арды, более всех одарённый в плане интеллекта и созидательного искусства. Из-за своего изначального знания о настоящем и прошедшем, их называли нолдор – «Мудрые». До разделения у Куивиэнэна нолдор принадлежали к племени Татьяр. Нолдор являлись самым любимым гномами племенем эльфов. В разные эпохи мира нолдор прославили себя как великие враги двух Властелинов Тьмы: Моргота и Саурона. О их деяниях и подвигах поются песни даже в самых поздних Эпохах Мира (и будут воспеваться до самого его Конца). История нолдор и их войны являются ключевыми для Легендариума Дж. Р. Р. Толкина. Она присутствовала ещё в «Книге Утраченных Сказаний» и формировала завязку всех последующих историй, изложенных в «Хоббите» и «Властелине Колец». В ранних текстах о мире Арды нолдор именовались нолдоли (noldoli) или номы '(''gnomes). Описание Изначально их было больше, чем Ваниар, но меньше, чем Тэлери. В Амане нолдор многому научились у Аулэ и Йаванны, став искуснейшими среди эльфов и единственными из них, кто занимался изучением языков (у нолдор была школа лингвистики – Ламбенголмор). Так же они занимались вышивкой, кулинарией, охотой, рисованием и ваянием. Нолдор более всего нравилось золото и работа с ним. Строили они из камня, в особенности любили возводить высокие башни; также нолдор любили горные склоны и открытые равнины. В годы своего пребывания в Белерианде нолдор в основном создавали постройки оборонительного и военного характера: стены, укрепления, форты. Лишь в Гондолине, тайном городе, искусство нолдор-изгнанников в полной мере было посвящено строительству домов и жилищ. В основном нолдор строили на своих землях семейные дома, а также деревни из более мелких жилищ, в чём их примеру впоследствии следовали люди. Они самыми первыми научились добывать и обрабатывать драгоценные камни, создавая великие и уникальные творения. Нолдор отличались пытливым умом, стремясь получить больше знаний и умений; во многом они вскоре превзошли учителей. Нолдор превзошли все народы в кузнечном мастерстве, и лишь в закалке стали они уступали гномам. Нолдор всегда тянуло к познанию нового в техническом и интеллектуальном планах; в этом была их главная уязвимость для лжи Врага, которая позднее привела к «Падению нолдор». Нолдор были могущественными эльфами и приводили врагов в ужас своей яростью. Их характерными чертами были: высокомерие, упрямство, своеволие, свободолюбие, порывистость и бесстрашие. Подобно величайшему из своего рода, Феанору, мудрецы и учёные нолдор были доблестными воинами, вождями или королями, потому не стали бы жертвами в случае войны. Статью и телосложением нолдор превосходили тэлери, отличаясь большей силой и стойкостью. По большей части нолдор были высокими: мужчины – около 198 см. и выше; женщины – не ниже 183 см. Почти все нолдор были темноволосыми, хотя находились и исключения: в роду Махтана передавался редкий для нолдор цвет – рыже-каштановый; у Мириэль волосы были серебристые. Благодаря смешанным бракам золотые волосы Ваниар временами появлялись и среди нолдор (как в случае Дома Финарфина или Идрили). Также у нолдор были серые или серо-голубые (как в случае с Финвэ), глаза. У тех нолдор, что рождались или жили в Амане, глаза были неестественно яркими (в гневе они горели как звёзды). Из-за этого вернувшихся в Средиземье нолдор называли «огненноглазыми». Как и прочие эльфы, нолдор были светлокожими. Эпоха Древ Поход в Аман Нолдор произошли от племени Татьяр (Вторые), которых возглавлял эльф-отец Тата. Число татьяр – из первых 144 пробудившихся эльфов – составляло 56 эльфов. Когда Оромэ у Куивиэнен призвал с собой трёх послов от трёх народов, от вождей-татьяр вызвался Финвэ, который позже стал Верховным королём нолдор. После возвращения из Валинора Финвэ рассказал о красоте и величии Амана, убедив половину своего народа двинуться в Поход. Другая же половина татьяр осталась у озера, став авари; тогда произошло Разделение эльфов. Та половина, что отправилась в Валинор, прозывалась '''нолдор. Нолдор шли вслед за племенем ваниар, а позади них шли тэлери, хотя и весьма неохотно. Ваниар и нолдор не задерживались: они обошли море Хэлкар, переправились через реку Андуин, перешли Мглистые горы, затем Синие горы и пришли в Белерианд. После продолжительной задержки, из-за страха перед морем, оба племени переправились на континент Аман. Приплыв в Аман, нолдор вместе с ваниар возвели в ущелье гор Пелори, Калакирии, холм Туну, а на нём город Тирион. Нолдор сразу полюбили Аулэ и его супругу Йаванну, многому обучились у них и стали кузнецами и ремесленниками. Вскоре нолдор превзошли своих учителей, так как их тяга к знанию была неутолима. – город нолдор в Амане. Иллюстрация Теда Несмита]] Ваниар вскоре покинули Тирион, переселившись в Валимар и на гору Таниквэтиль, так что в Тирионе остались лишь нолдор. После прибытия к берегам Амана запоздавших тэлери, нолдор с радостью приветствовали их, выстроив для родичей-моряков город на берегу моря – Альквалондэ. Впоследствии нолдор более общались с тэлери, нежели с ваниар. Когда нолдор научились создавать драгоценные камни, они щедро делились с тэлери, и те усыпали ими свои берега. Нолдор также пытались научиться строить корабли, но даже в случае успеха их суда шли ко дну. Дом Финвэ Вскоре у короля нолдор Финвэ и его жены, Мириэль Тэриндэ, родился сын – Феанор, могущественнейший из всех Детей Илуватара. Однако из-за Искажения Арды все жизненные силы Мириэль потребовались для рождения такого сына, и через год королева умерла. Финвэ сильно горевал, однако ему хотелось иметь ещё детей, потому, с особого позволения Валар, их брак с Мириэль был расторгнут. Вскоре Финвэ взял в жёны Индис, из ваниар, и у него родились ещё двое сыновей: старший Финголфин, и младший – Финарфин. У Феанора было семь сыновей: Маэдрос, Маглор, Келегорм, Карантир, Куруфин, Амрас и Амрод. У Финголфина было трое сыновей: Фингон, Тургон и Аргон; а так же дочь, Аредэль. У Финарфина также было трое сыновей: Финрод, Ангрод и Аэгнор; а так же дочь, Галадриэль. Феанор не любил вторую семью отца, поскольку теперь его мать не могла вернуться к жизни, если бы её духовные силы восстановились. Смута Нолдор Когда Валар освободили Мелькора, он пришёл обучать нолдор, однако не с добрыми намерениями, а желая настроить их ложью против Валар. Вскоре после этого Феанор создал великое сокровище, нерушимые камни Сильмарили, в которых заключался свет Древ и судьбы мира. Мелькор пожелал их украсть и для осуществления плана стал распространять лживые слухи и клевету среди нолдор, воздействуя на недолюбливающих друг друга Феанора и Финголфина. Так Мелькор сумел разжечь междоусобицу в Доме Финвэ и восстание нолдор против Валар; тогда же нолдор научились у Мелькора делать оружие и доспехи. Закончилось всё тем, что Финголфин тайно попытался настроить Финвэ против Феанора, но тот поймал брата на этом и в гневе пригрозил убить, если тот предпримет ещё что-либо подобное. За это Валар изгнали Феанора из Тириона; Финвэ, сыновья Феанора и некоторые нолдор ушли из города вместе с ним. Они построили на севере Амана крепость, Форменос, где хранились Сильмарили. – крепость нолдор в Амане. Иллюстрация LuisFBejarano]] Бунт Нолдор и поход в Средиземье Во время великого пира, на котором Манвэ хотел примирить Феанора и Финголфина, Унголиант уничтожила Древа и на Аман пала тьма. После этого Мелькор (отныне Моргот), сговорившийся с Унголиант, пришёл в Форменос и, убив там Финвэ, украл Сильмарили. Ускользнув от погони Валар, Моргот сбежал в Средиземье, а Феанор восстал против Валар, считая их всех возможными врагами эльфов (каковым себя обнаружил Мелькор). Феанор собрал весь свой народ в Тирионе и произнёс пламенную речь, призвав нолдор отправится мстить за Финвэ и вернуть Сильмарили, чтобы в их свете обрести потерянное благоденствие, в свободных от влияния Валар землях Средиземья. Феанор намеревался не допустить, чтобы люди заселили всё Средиземье и тем вытеснили оттуда эльфов. Почти все нолдор поддержали бунт и отправились в поход, хотя Валар запретили его, предрекая неудачный итог войны без их, Владык Валинора, помощи. Нолдор отвергли власть Валар, считая их врагами и лжецами, но многие взбунтовались уже против Феанора, ставшего после начала похода Верховным королём над нолдор (теми, что отправились в Исход). Возглавивший бунтовщиков Финголфин потребовал корону, так как его приспешников было больше чем тех, кто остался верен Феанору. По этой причине нолдор оказались разобщены и выступили в Исход двумя воинствами, однако на пути лежало море и потребовались корабли. Феанор отправился на переговоры с тэлери, однако, несмотря на долгие убеждения, те не желали как-либо помогать бунтовщикам против Валар. Нолдор попытались украсть суда, но тэлери дали отпор, и многие нолдор были сброшены в море. Тогда обнажились мечи и произошла братоубийственная Битва в Альквалондэ, в итоге которой нолдор Феанора и Финголфина одолели тэлери и украли их Флот. На дальнейшем пути многих нолдор утопила майа Уинен, а от выживших Валар оградили Аман. Они приказали нолдор вернуться на суд и в случае неподчинения Предсказали поражение, предательства, гибель и заточение (после смерти) в Чертогах Мандоса за греховное братоубийство. ]] Хотя Финарфин с многими нолдор своего Дома вернулся и получил прощение Валар за бунт (он стал королём нолдор в Амане), большинство нолдор пророчество не остановило, и они продолжили путь. Также ушли и дети Финарфина, что не желали бросать родичей из Дома Финголфина. Когда же два воинства добрались до Арамана, обнаружилась нехватка судов, а поочерёдными группами нолдор опасались переправляться из-за междоусобной вражды. Нолдор Финголфина возроптали и возвели на Феанора хулу, а сам Финголфин к тому времени провозгласил себя Верховным королём. Всё это разгневало Феанора и, увидев удобную возможность, он бросил бунтовщиков. С своим народом он переправился в Средиземье, где сжёг все корабли, чтобы даже один не был предательски послан назад. ]] Финголфин со своим народом не повернул назад, в Аман, как рассчитывал Феанор. Они двинулись по льдам Хэлкараксэ, которые до этого времени считались непреодолимыми и гибельными. В тех льдах погибло много нолдор из народа Финголфина, но они проявили великую стойкость и смогли преодолеть льды, придя в Белерианд. С их приходом началась Первая Эпоха. Всех ушедших в Средиземье против воли Валар нолдор, впоследствии, называли Изгнанниками. |left]] Первая Эпоха Валар, как и обещали, не помогали нолдор и огородили Аман так, что туда невозможно было добраться. Более всего на нолдор обиделся Аулэ, даже на тех, что отказались от Исхода и вернулись. Тем не менее Улмо, что любил нолдор более прохладно, оказался милосерднее к ним и их ошибкам. Он не помогал в открытую, однако часто давал мудрые советы потомкам Финвэ из Домов Финголфина и Финарфина. Также не желал оставлять нолдор Манвэ; его Орлы время от времени приходили на помощь нолдор (хотя не участвовали открыто). Как к тому нолдор и стремились, они основали в Средиземье свои королевства. Дом Феанора основался на востоке Белерианда, в Пределе Маэдроса, Химладе, Земле Маглора и Таргелионе. Дом Финголфина основался на западе, в Хитлуме и Неврасте, но население последнего позднее ушло в тайный город-королевство Гондолин (см. Гондолиндрим). Дом Финарфина основался на острове Тол Сирион и в Дортонионе (север Белерианда), однако большинство поселилось в городе-королевстве Нарготронде (юго-запад). В Белерианде, ещё до возвращения нолдор, правил Тингол, король эльфов из племени тэлери, не ушедших в Аман (их нолдор назвали синдар). Он холодно встретил нолдор, а когда узнал о убийстве его родичей в Альквалондэ, открыто стал враждебен к Дому Феанора и всем его друзьям. Он также запретил синдар говорить на квенья, и потому, для удобства общения, нолдор также перешли на синдарин. Более недружелюбны к нолдор оказались авари, из числа принадлежавших когда-то к роду татьяр. Они ненавидели своих мудрых собратьев и завидовали их талантам. К тому же, авари возмущало высокомерие нолдор. Тингол не принимал участия в войне, хотя его вассал, правитель фалатрим и друг Дома Финарфина, Кирдан, часто приходил на помощь нолдор. Тем не менее, даже без помощи синдар нолдор в начале преуспевали и громили войска Моргота, взяв Ангбанд в Осаду почти на 400 лет. Во время осады с востока в Белерианд пришли люди-эдайн, которых приветливо встретил Финрод, старший сын Финарфина. Эдайн многому обучились у нолдор и в итоге стали могучими союзниками в войне против Моргота. В то время на востоке четвёртый сын Феанора, Карантир, создал торгово-военный союз с гномами Ногрода и Белегоста. Позднее он и его старшие братья, Маэдрос и Маглор, заключили союз с людьми-истерлингами. Несмотря на могучих союзников, нолдор вскоре стали проигрывать Морготу. В войне погибли Феанор, Финголфин, Фингон и Тургон – Верховные Короли нолдор-изгнанников. Сами нолдор под конец войны оказались на голову разбиты и многие попали в рабство к Морготу. Ключевую роль в войне сыграли истерлинги, которые предали Дом Феанора, благодаря чему Моргот одержал сокрушительную победу над эльфами, людьми и гномами. Когда эльдар и люди уже не могли сдерживать натиск Моргота, Эарендилю Полуэльфу, внуку Тургона, удалось доплыть до Валинора и выпросить помощь Валар, а также прощение для нолдор. Тогда Валар начали Войну Гнева, послав войско, где были и ваниар, и нолдор Амана (последние под предводительством Финарфина). Моргот был повержен, Белерианд разрушен и затоплен, а Сильмарили до Конца Мира исчезли. Большинство выживших нолдор уплыли по призыву Валар, обосновавшись на Тол Эрессеа. Но некоторые остались и обосновались в Средиземье, которое любили. Эта часть нолдор, возможно, была в большинстве своём последователями Дома Феанора, поскольку эти нолдор решительнее всех уходя в Исход, в последствии, никогда не тосковали по Аману и не называли его Мэламаримма (Наш Дом). Вторая Эпоха Большинство оставшихся в Средиземье нолдор жили в Линдоне, во главе с Гиль-галадом, Верховным Королём нолдор-изгнанников. Позднее некоторые переселились в Эриадор и основали королевство Эрегион, где стал править Келебримбор, внук Феанора. Келебримбор и его народ построили город Ост-ин-Эдиль и создали общество Гвайт-и-Мирдайн (Народ Златокузнецов). – крепость нолдор во Вторую Эпоху. Иллюстрация LuisFBejarano]] Нолдор Эрегиона подружились с гномами Мории, и их крепкая дружба была полезна обоим народам: нолдор украсили Морию, а гномы укрепили Эрегион, сделав его гораздо мощнее. В 1200 В. Э. к эльфам пришёл Саурон, назвавшись посланцем Валар Аннатаром и сказав, что желает помочь нолдор украсить Средиземье и сделать его подобным Валинору. Гиль-галад не поверил Саурону и не позволил ему войти в Линдон, но Келебримбор с Гвайт-и-Мирдайн впустили Саурона в Эрегион, желая учиться у него и так улучшить свое мастерство. С помощью Саурона нолдор создали Кольца Власти, а Келебримбор лично – Три Кольца эльфов. Эти кольца могли задерживать изменения окружающего мира и тем продлевать благоденствие эльфов в Средиземье. Саурон обманул нолдор и создал Единое Кольцо, желая контролировать эльфов, людей и гномов. Узнавший о том Келебримбор выступил против Саурона, и Владыка Тьмы начал Войну, двинув свои орды на Эрегион. Келебримбор защищал королевство и лично сражался с Сауроном, но проиграл и был взят в плен, а позднее убит. Те дни войны с Сауроном были названы эльфами Днями Бегства, поскольку тогда многие эльдар (среди них и нолдор) покинули Средиземье. Многие нолдор Эрегиона, бежав через Морию, поселились среди эльфов Лориэна. В тоже время родич Гиль-галада, Элронд, что был послан на помощь Келебримбору, оказался осаждён Сауроном в крепости Имладрис. Разорив Эрегион, Саурон двинулся на Линдон и чуть его не захватил, но ему помешало войско Нуменора. В союзе с эльфами нуменорцы уничтожили орды Саурона, сам же Владыка Тьмы еле успел сбежать. По прошествии почти двух сотен лет после Низвержения Нуменора (3430 В. Э.), Саурон вновь пошёл войной на людей и эльфов. Тогда Гиль-галад и Верховный король дунэдайн, Элендиль, заключили Последний Союз людей и эльфов против Саурона, собравшего огромные силы. Столь прекрасного и могучего войска не собиралось с тех времен, когда воинство Валар повергло Моргота. В войне были разгромлены все войска Саурона и сам он был развоплощён, но Гиль-галад и Элендиль погибли в поединке с Владыкой Тьмы. Эльфы понесли большие потери и с тех пор отдалились от людей. Третья Эпоха С помощью Колец Келебримбора эльфы Имладриса и Лотлориэна не испытывали печаль от изменяющегося мира, но и радость он более не приносил. Поскольку сила Колец зависела от Кольца Саурона, с его уничтожением она бы иссякла. В начавшейся после падения Саурона Третьей Эпохе многие эльфы бежали из Средиземья на Тол-Эрессеа. Остатками нолдор правили Элронд в Имладрисе и Келеборн с Галадриэль, ставшие хранителями Лотлориэна и смешанного народа галадрим. В конце Третьей эпохи, после уничтожения Единого Кольца, последние из известных нолдор-изгнанников покинули Средиземье, отправившись по Прямому Пути на Тол Эрессеа. Этимология Нолдор '('Noldor) – означало «Мудрые» – «те, кто имеет большие познания и острый ум». Весьма вероятно, это имя старше, чем «Vanyar», быть может, оно появилось еще до начала Похода. Эльфы второго клана получили его от других и признали сами; позднее все эльдар этого клана во все времена употребляли его как главное и должное имя. Формы этого имени в разных языках – Q Ñoldo, T Goldo, S Golodh (Ngolodh) – позволяют установить первоначальное *ñgolodō из PQ, производное от корня *NGOL «знание, мудрость». Этот корень проявляется также в Q ňóle «основательное изучение (какого-либо предмета)», iňgole «Знание», ingolmo «лормастер». В тэлерине слова góle, engole имели то же значение, что и в квенья, но относились чаще всего к особому «знанию», которым располагали нолдор. В синдарине слово gûl, эквивалент квенийского ňóle, вызывало не столь лестные ассоциации. Обычно оно относилось к тайному знанию, особенно к познаниям искусников, творивших чудесные вещи; оно приобрело весьма мрачный оттенок, потому что постоянно использовалось в составном слове morgul, «черное искусство», означавшем полные опасностей или лжи знания и искусства, происходящие от Моргота. Те из числа синдар, кто не испытывал к нолдор дружественных чувств, объясняли их превосходство в науках и искусствах обучением у Мелькора-Моргота. Это была ложь, которая, в конечном счете, сама исходила от Моргота, хотя она и заключала в себе долю правды (без того редко обходились речи лжеца). Однако великие изобретения нолдор не происходили от Мелькора, поскольку Феанор никогда не вел с ним дел в Амане и был его величайшим врагом. Другие названия – Глубокомудрые Эльфы, Мудрецы, Мудрые, Золотые, Отважные, Эльфы Меча, Эльфы Земли, Враги Мелькора, Искусные, Любящие Самоцветы, Творцы Самоцветов, Товарищи Людей, Следующие за Финвэ, Спутники Таты. В ранних текстах о мире Арды, нолдор именовались нолдоли (noldoli) или 'номы '(gnomes). В письме от 1973 года, Толкин отнёс слово «ном» (gnome) к Парацельсу, который в 16 веке использовал латинское слово gnomus в своём трактате. Слово происходит от genomos, «обитатели земли». Оно сходно с греческим γνώσις (нозис) – «знание», и потому Толкин использовал его для имени мудрого клана эльфов (квенийское Ñoldo – «мудрый»). Также людское слово nóm означает «мудрость». Галерея 0N3g2akjAy0.jpg _sym0030.jpg hugoweaving3.jpg нолдор.jpg NirnaetArnoediad-3.jpg Battle under the stars by elven21-d5lj53w.jpg The Oath of Feanorians.jpg The day will come by mintkim-d7huj7p.jpg Brothers-2.jpg Sons Of Feanor7.jpg Wp utulie-n-aure ps.jpg Noldor.house of Feanor 23250420.jpg 290288071.jpg Noldor armies by LuisFBejarano.jpg Battle of unnumebered tears by lomehir.jpg 626942.jpg Nirnaeth arnoediad turgon and glorfindel by ivanalekseich-d7i0wi5.jpg AngrodAegnor4587.jpg O3rEqV0dQbQ.jpg The Oath of Feanorians by Jenny Dolfen.jpg HiauZmUaeag.jpg TN-Finduilas is Led Past Turin at Nargothrond.jpg TN-The Oath of Feanor.jpg Prepared.jpg Хэлкараксэ.jpeg ca:Nóldor de:Noldor en:Ñoldor es:Noldor fr:Ñoldor it:Noldor nl:Noldor pl:Ñoldorowie sk:Noldor Категория:Народы Категория:Племена эльфов